The Family Concert 2: The Sequel
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: What happens when it's the gang gets to go tour together. It will bring love, family and drama. Two of the charaters find out shocking news while one couple will not make it. This is the sequel to the Family Concert.
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since the time when the gang became big starts. Over the past three years, they have all became even bigger stars with them winning awards, having albums, being in movies and so on. The best part is that the couples are all still together and stronger than ever. Demi and Joe have done a duet together along with Nick, Selena, and Miley. Zac and Vanessa have been in the biggest Disney channel movies ever and Nick and Selena have done the same. All of them have made time for each time for each other to spend time together and even come out to support one another. Each of them have they own place with the couples all together in their own, and Taylor, Miley and Kevin getting their own place with their new girlfriend/ boyfriends. Yep that's right they got someone too. Miley is with a guy named Cody Linley who was on her show; Taylor is with the twilight star Taylor Launter and Kevin is with a girl named Danielle. Right now the entire gang was all out at Taylor's house except for Zac and Vanessa who took a vacation. They were watching VH1's Top 20 countdown like they always do. Since they all are singers they bet to see which ones song became number 1.

"What number are they on." Nick said as he sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend, Selena.

"6 they're getting ready to do the top 5 soon." Selena said to her boyfriend.

"I bet one of Zac and Vanessa's songs will win." Taylor said.

"They don't need to I mean they won the week before they left." Joe said.

"And the week before that Vanessa won." Miley said adding on to her brother.

"Yeah and the week before Zac won." Selena said as they all laughed.

"Wait guys its back on." Kevin said as he turned the volume up.

"Welcome back to VH1 top 20. Now we have seen the top 15 but lets see who is top 5. Coming up at number 5 down 2 spots this week Vanessa Hudgens; Sneaker Night."

"Yes finally she's not number one." Joe said as the others laughed.

"Well you better just wait and see babe before you get too happy." Demi said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Kill joy." Joe said as they all laughed.

"Okay now at number 4 Taylor Efron; White Horse."

"Ha sis you're out." Demi said as Taylor pouted.

"Whatever I came higher than you." Taylor said as she smirked.

"I was number 10 thank you very much." Demi said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah but I'm number 4, thank you very much." Taylor said as she smiled.

"Okay number 3 is the Jonas Brothers and Miley Jonas with Before the Storm."

"Man we made number 3." Miley said as she pouted seeing as they lost.

"Well at least we are top 3." Kevin said.

"Okay number 2 is Selena Hudgens with Falling Down."

"HA number two pay up guys." Selena said seeing as they pay the top 2. Everyone groaned and gave her ten dollars.

"Thank you very much; now I can go get those new shoes." Selena said as she smiled.

"Babe didn't you just get some new shoes." Nick said as he looked at her confused.

Before Selena could say anything they all heard a voice.

"A girl can never have too many shoes." A voice they knew said. They all turned around to see Zac and Vanessa smiling.

"ZAC, VANESSA!" They all said before they ran and hugged them.

"Hey guys; miss us." Zac said with a smile.

"Yeah how was Hawaii?" Kevin said as they all sat back down.

"Great we had a blast." Vanessa said with a smile.

"We want to know everything." Taylor said smiling at Vanessa.

"Not everything." Zac said to the guys as they laughed and Vanessa hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow; damn V I was just playing." Zac said as everyone laughed.

"Okay hush top 10 back on." Joe said as everyone listened.

"Okay now for your number one. Taking the spot this week is Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens with Right Here Right Now."

"Ha pay up." Both Zac and Vanessa said as everyone groaned.

"Man how can they win and they just got back." Joe said as he paid them 10 each.

"Because we got skills like that." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa.

"Wait a minute sis what is that." Selena said as she looked at a ring on Vanessa's finger the left one to be exact.

"Oh um well.." Vanessa said as she and Zac smiled and he put his arms around her waist.

"Well guys we're engaged." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa and the girls all screamed.

"OH MY GOD! V and my brother are getting married." Taylor said as she hugged Vanessa and the guy hugged Zac.

"Way to go dude." Kevin said as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks guys." Vanessa said as she went over to Zac.

"Okay how long?" Demi said excited.

"A day." Vanessa said with a smile.

"And you waited this long. You were supposed to call after it happened." Selena said.

"Sorry girls she was busy." Zac said with a smirk.

"Eww okay too much info." Taylor said as she made a face.

"Do our parents know?" Demi said looking at her brother and soon to be sister in law.

"Yeah we went to see them before we came here. Our moms went crazy." Vanessa said as everyone laughed.

"Okay well we want to know how he did it so come on." Taylor said as she pulled Vanessa up to her room; with the other girls following.

"See I told you this would happen." Zac said as he looked at his fiancé with a smile as she rolled her eyes and went with the girls.

"Dude you're getting married." Nick said as he looked at Zac.

"Yeah I know." Zac said daydreaming about Vanessa.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Joe said as they all threw a pillow at him.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"Okay so what happened we want to know everything." Miley said as they sat on her sister's bed.

"Okay well he did it the day before we left." Vanessa said as she looked at the ring remembering everything.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Babe where are we going." Vanessa said as she sat in the car with Zac who just had a smile on his face.**_

"_**Babe I told you it's a surprise." Zac said as Vanessa pouted and crossed her arms.**_

"_**But I hate surprises." **_

"_**No you don't you love them." Zac said as he kissed her on the lips.**_

"_**Fine I'll wait." Vanessa said with a smile.**_

"_**Good girl." Zac said as she glared at him. 10 minutes later they were on the beach.**_

"_**Babe can I open my eyes now." Vanessa said as Zac had his hands over her eyes guiding her.**_

"_**Wait just a little longer." Zac said as they walked for 2 more minutes. **_

"_**Okay; open your eyes." Zac said as he took his hands away. Vanessa opened her eyes as she gasped. When she opened her eyes she saw a candles and roses everywhere and a table with food on it. **_

"_**OMG babe this is beautiful." Vanessa said as she looked at him.**_

"_**So I'm guessing you like it." Zac said as he put his arms around her waist. **_

"_**No I love it." Vanessa said as they kissed. **_

"_**Okay let's go and eat." Zac said as he took her over to the table. They sat and ate dinner enjoying their last night together. They laughed, flirted and just enjoyed each other being there. **_

"_**Hey babe let's go for a walk." Zac said as he got up.**_

"_**Okay." Vanessa said as she took his hand. **_

_**They walk down the beach talking about when they were younger and now that they are older. Soon Zac started to get nervous and Vanessa kinda knew he was.**_

"_**Baby is everything okay." Vanessa said as she looked at Zac.**_

"_**Yeah everything is fine." Zac said as he smiled at her. **_

"_**You sure?" Vanessa said looking at him in the eyes.**_

"_**Yeah come on." Zac said as they started to finish walking and soon Vanessa stopped.**_

"_**Hey babe do you see that glow in the distance?" Vanessa said as she looked closer**_

_**. "Yeah how about you go closer and see." Zac said as he started to get nervous.**_

_**Vanessa started to go closer and as she got closer and saw the light her mouth dropped. The light was a message that read: VANESSA WILL YOU MARRY ME? Vanessa turned around to find Zac down on one knee with a diamond ring in a box.**_

"_**Oh My God." Vanessa said as she put her hand over her mouth.**_

"_**Vanessa, 5 years ago you agreed to be my girlfriend and that made me the happiest man in the world. In 6 grade I knew you were going to be with me and every time I was around you my love grew. For the past 5 years I was the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. Everyday with you made me happy and all these years our love has become stronger through all of Hollywood. I knew once you agreed to be my girlfriend that you were going to my wife too; so Vanessa Ann Hudgens will you marry me?" Zac said as Vanessa had tears running down her face.**_

"_**Yes Zac I'll marry you." Vanessa said with a smile as Zac had made a huge one on his face. Zac put the ring on her finger and then kissed her while he spun her around.**_

"_**You don't know how happy you just made me." Zac said as he smiled at his fiancé. **_

"_**I think I do." Vanessa said as she kissed him again.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"Aww that is like sooo sweet." Demi said as she smiled at Vanessa.

"Yeah who knew my brother was so sweet." Taylor said as she laughed.

"Hey I told her was, you just didn't want to believe me." Vanessa said as with a smile.

"Okay now we have to get everything ready for your wedding." Miley said with a smile.

"Guys I only been engaged for two days counting today." Vanessa said as she looked at them.

"Well you can never start to early sis." Selena said as the girls walked back downstairs.

"Hey did you girls have fun." Joe said as Demi came and sat by him.

"Yeah and bro I didn't know you were so sweet and romantic." Demi said as the guys laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny." Zac said as he pulled Vanessa in his lap.

The gang finished talking about everything that had been going on when Kevin got a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hey Kevin this is Bryan."

"Oh hey Bryan what's up?"

"Is everyone with you I actually have to talk to all of you?"

"Yeah they're right here; hold on." Kevin said as he put Bryan on speaker.

Bryan was one of the gang's mangers. They all have a separate one but Bryan is for all of them.

"Hey guys." Bryan said.

"Hey Bryan what's up." They all said.

"Nothing on and Zac, Vanessa congrats on the engagement. You're parents told me."

"Thanks Bryan." Vanessa said as she looked at Zac.

"Okay well I have good news." Bryan said with a smile.

"What is it?" Miley said excited.

"Well what would you guys say if I said that you were all going on tour?"

"You mean together?" Nick said looking at the gang.

"Exactly; I talked to all your mangers and they agreed with me that since you guys are all going so good in your music we decided to put all you guys on a tour together."

"Oh My God that's great." Selena said as the others agreed.

"So does this mean you guys are in?" Bryan said.

"YES." Was all they could say.

"Good I'll see you call one of you guys later with the information."

"Okay bye Bryan thanks for the news." Kevin said as he hung up.

"Looks like we're going on tour." Zac said as they all got excited.

**There's the first one of the sequel. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. **__


	2. Chapter 2

For the past two weeks the gang has been getting everything ready for their tour. They have been doing interviews, photo shoots and everything else in between including getting things ready for Zac and Vanessa's wedding.

**WITH VANESSA AND ZAC**

"Babe which one is prettier?" Vanessa said as she sat in Zac's lap on the couch as they looked trough wedding books.

"It doesn't matter to me; you choose." Zac said as he kissed her hair.

"Come on Zac you have to help me choose something for the wedding it's yours too." Vanessa said as she turned so she was looking at him.

"Baby I know that but I also know that you want the perfect wedding so whatever you choose I'm fine with it. As long as your happy and you become Mrs. Efron I'm good." Zac said as he kissed her which she smiled into.

"Plus I did my part. The guy is supposed to propose while the girl does everything else." Zac said as Vanessa hit him with a pillow.

"Way to ruin the moment babe." Vanessa said laughing at him.

The next the gang was all at Selena and Nick's place hanging out when they got a call from Bryan.

"Hey Bryan" Zac said as he got on the phone.

"Hey Zac is everyone there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Zac said as he put Bryan on speaker.

"Hey guys what's up."

"Nothing much. You got any more information." Joe said as he asked Bryan.

"Yeah that's what I called about. Are you guys free for this afternoon around 2." Bryan asked them.

"Yeah why?" Miley asked.

"Okay good, you guys can come and see the bus and I can tell you when you are leaving."

"Okay we'll see you at 2." Kevin said as they hung up.

"Finally we get to find out when we can leave and get the tour started." Nick said excited.

"And we get to see our tour bus." Selena said in the same mood.

"Hey sis look your show is on." Taylor said as everyone looked at the T.V.

"_You know Sonny I'm really looking forward to working with you." Chad said._

"_Aww me too Chad." Sonny(Demi) said._

"_Yeah especially when you fall in love with me." Chad said as he walked away from a shocked Sonny. _

"_Excuse me when we fall in love?" Sonny said looking at Chad like he is crazy. _

"_Yeah that how it is with all my leading ladies Tisdale, Hudgens." Chad said._

"_Oh really….." Sonny said…. _

"_Yeah just ask yourself at the end of this week." Chad said smirking. _

"_The other Hudgen." Chad said walking away._

The entire gang stated to laugh as Selena and Vanessa looking crazy.

"Okay since when did we ever become his "Leading ladies". Vanessa said as they all laugh.

"Well he kinda has a crush on you two." Demi said as the sisters looked at each other.

**AROUND 2 O'CLOCK**:

The gang were all in Bryan's office talking when Kevin noticed what the T.V. was saying.

"Guys look it's our tour commercial." Kevin said as he turned the volume up.

_Coming to an area near you is THE FAMILY CONCERT featuring Vanessa and Selena Hudgens (Shows Vanessa and Selena singing Girlfriend), Taylor, Zac and Demi Efron (Shows all three singing on stage, Miley Jonas (Shows her on her show) and the Jonas Brothers (Shows then singing on stage). All together in the concert that got them started. Tickets on sale now get them before they are sold out."_

"OMG that's way great." Miley said as Bryan walked in.

"Hey guys Glad you could make it." Bryan said as he hugged all of them.

"Of course." Kevin said.

"I see you guys saw the commercial." Bryan said as he laughed at Miley.

"Yeah and it was good." Zac said as Vanessa sat on his lap in the chair.

"Good we have to make the commercial good since this is going to be you guys best concert." Bryan said as they all smiled.

"Now what news do you have for us?" Demi said.

"Right now you guys will be leaving in a week and the tour is 2 months long." Bryan said as the gang all smiled at each other.

"Cool where do we go first?" Miley asked.

"You will start in Phoenix and end in your hometown." Bryan said as he looked at the list of cities.

"Really why there." Nick asked.

"Well because it's where you guys got your fame and because we thought you'll like it."

"Well we love it now can we see our buses." Vanessa said.

"Yeah came on." Bryan said as they followed him outside.

"Okay well we did it where the guys have their own bus than the girls." Bryan said.

"Aw looks like you couples are out of luck." Taylor said as they all glared at her.

"Any way where are they?" Zac asked.

"Okay Bob, Randy bring the bus around." Bryan said as he spoke to some of the workers.

Soon the buses were brought around to the gang and they all looked shocked. The girl's bus had a picture of each of them on it with their names and in huge letters** THE FAMILY CONCERT!** The guy's bus was the same as the girls but with their names. On the inside of the buses they had a kitchen, beds for all of them, flat screen TV and more.

"Okay I think this might be the best tour bus ever." Joe said as they looked inside their bus.

"Yeah and the best part is that we have a bus alone." Nick said as all the guys high five.

"Aw and we thought you guys would miss being away form us." Selena said as the guys turned around to see all the girls.

"He said it." Both Zac and Joe said as Nick looked at them.

"Traders." Nick said as he glared at them.

"Hey I'm marrying one of them so I have to stay on her good side." Zac said as he went over to kiss Vanessa.

"Ew get a room." Taylor said as the others laughed.

"Whipped." Joe said pretending to cough.

"And like you're not." Demi said as the others 'ohhed."

**LATER WITH DEMI AND JOE:**

"Babe?" Joe said as he waved his hand into her face.

"Huh yeah I'm good." Demi said as she faked a smile.

"Demi I know you what's up." Joe said as he looked at her.

"Nothing it's just that I have a bad feeling something is going to happen on the tour bad between us or one of the guys." Demi said looking down.

"Demi everything is going to be fine don't worry. I'll be right their with you." Joe said as he kissed her.

"Promise." Demi said when they broke apart.

"Promise." Joe said smiling at her.

**Oh uh what is up with Demi. Will everything be okay? Please review on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay guys you ready to go." Bryan said as all the gang got their stuff into the buses.

"Yep." They all said as they all got onto their different buses.

"Okay guys you know first we're going to Phoenix and then so on." Bryan said as they all nodded.

The girls went into their bus while the guys did theirs. It was 1o'clock in the morning when they finally made it to Phoenix and got checked in.

"Okay guys get some sleep and they we'll take about what you have to do tomorrow." Bryan said as they all agreed and went to their rooms; Zanessa in one room, Nelena, Jemi, Kevin, Miley and Taylor all in their rooms.

**WITH NELENA**

"Oh my god it's so good to have you back in my arms." Nick said as him and Selena got into bed.

"Yeah I know." Selena said as she kissed Nick.

"Hey do you know what is up with Joe?" Selena said as she asked her boyfriend.

"No why do you ask?" Nick said as he looked at her confused.

"Well because Demi has been acting strange I was wondering if Joe knew anything about it."

"No he hasn't said anything." Nick said.

"Well whatever it is I hope it's not bad." Selena said as she got closer to Nick.

"Yeah well let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Nick said as he kissed Selena and then they both went to sleep.

The next day Zac and Vanessa were both fast asleep when their phone rang causing both of them to groan.

"V, answer the phone." Zac said as he put his face into her hair.

"Hello." Vanessa said half-sleep.

"Hey Nessa."

"Taylor why in the hell are you calling at 7 o'clock in the morning." Vanessa said as Zac groaned again.

"Okay be lucky it wasn't at 6 like me. And anyway Bryan said to get ready and be downstairs in an hour." Taylor told her future sister in law.

"Okay thanks." Vanessa said as she hung up and woke Zac up.

"Come on babe you have to get up." Vanessa said as she sat up.

"Why!" Zac said as he rolled over to look at his fiancé.

"Because we have to meet Bryan in an hour." Vanessa said as she got up.

"Okay fine." Zac said as he got up to stretch and he saw Vanessa walk into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Zac said as he looked at her.

"To take a shower. DUH" Vanessa said as Zac thought for a moment.

"What for me." Zac said as he ran into the bathroom.

"It's about time you guys got here." Joe said as Zanessa had walked into the room.

"It takes time to look this good." Vanessa said as Joe rolled his eyes.

"Okay so can anyone please tell me why we had to be up so early?" Kevin said as he sat next to his sister who put her head on his shoulder.

"Well I had to tell you guys what was going on today." Bryan informed them.

"Okay so what is it?" Miley said as she looked at him.

"Well you all have to be at Good Morning Phoenix, than have practice for the show; you guys have a rest while the girls have to go to the radio station for an interview and than lastly you have the show." Bryan said.

"Why do we have an interview and they don't." Selena said as the guys smiled and the girls pouted.

"Because they we do one in the next city." Bryan said as the girls smirked.

"Ha." The girls said as the guys stuck their tongues out.

"Okay let's get you guys to the show." Bryan said as they all left for the day ahead of them.

**AT THE SHOW**

"Good Morning Phoenix, we have some very special guest today, All the way here for the concert give it up for the Hudgens, Efrons and Jonas." Lisa said as everyone clapped and the gang came out.

"It's good to see you guys how are you?" Lisa said.

"We are great thanks." Taylor said with a smile.

"Okay so you guys have your concert tonight what made you guys do one all together?" Lisa asked them.

"Well we have all done our own concert and never done one together so we thought why not." Miley said.

"And we knew it was going to be our best one yet." Nick added.

"Okay so what made you name the concert The Family Concert?"

"The last Family Concert that we did was the one that got us where we are now so it's kinda a concert to show our fans how we started off." Vanessa said as they others agreed.

"So seeing that you guys are all family is their any competitions when it is coming to your music." Lisa asked as they looked at each other.

"Um sometimes it is. We love to see whose song is coming in first and what not." Kevin said.

"Yeah and I think it's bigger between the siblings." Zac said as the others agreed. The gang finished up with their interview and then they headed to the arena where they were performing.

"Okay guys this is how the show is going to go." Bryan told them as they all got ready.

"Kevin you are our host." Bryan said as Kevin smirked at all of them.

"Just like the last Family concert." Kevin said as the others rolled their eyes.

"Anyway you all will come out together and do a song, than Vanessa is up followed by Zac, Taylor, the Jonas Brothers, Demi, Miley and then Selena." Bryan said as they all nodded.

"Okay than you guys will do some of your duets and than end it out with We Are a Family." Bryan said as they all went and started to practice.

**Zanessa*Troyella*Zanessa*Troyella*Zanessa*Troyella**

"Great practice guys." Bryan said as they all came backstage and rested.

"Okay I hate to break it to you girls but you have an interview in 3 hours." Bryan said as the girls groaned.

"I know but when you come back you have another 3 hours before the show starts."

"Okay let's go get ready." Taylor said as they all got up.

"Hey what about us?" Joe said as the girls looked at him.

"What about you." Demi said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Where is our goodbye kisses." Zac said as Taylor and Miley rolled their eyes and the Selena, Demi, and Vanessa kissed their boyfriends.

"Okay you lovebirds we have to go." Taylor said as said as she and Miley pulled the girls away from their boyfriends.

"Haters." Nick said smirking.

"No we do have boyfriends you know. We just hate seeing our best friends and brothers making out." Miley said as the girls laughed.

"Okay I'll see you later baby." Vanessa said as she kissed Zac again.

"Alright love you." Zac said as he let her up.

"Love you too." Vanessa said as she left with the girls.

**AT THE INTERVIEW**

"Alright I hope you guys are listening because right now I have the hottest female singers and actress in L.A; Vanessa and Selena Hudgens, Demi and Taylor Efron and Miley Jonas." Ryan said as the girls all said hi.

"Okay now how does it fell to be the hottest girls in L.A.?" Ryan asked.

"It's great we have a lot of fun and we never saw ourselves doing this type of stuff." Selena said as the others agreed.

"Okay now Miley you are the only one with no sister. How does it fell to have 3 older brothers?" Ryan asked as the other laughed.

"Its fun sometimes and other times they annoy me to a point where I wish I had sisters. But these girls right here may not be my blood sisters but they feel just like it." Miley said as the girls smiled at her.

"Okay now you all have one another on your albums how does it fell to do songs together?

" "It's great. We have a lot of fun in the studio and when we were younger we would sing together so doing duets together made it even better." Taylor said.

"Okay well we all know about the hottest couples in L.A which happens to be Zanessa, Nelena and Jemi." Ryan said as the girls laughed. "And you girls have a new song that is on Vanessa CD called "Not in Love" did that have anything to do about your boyfriends." Ryan said as the girls laughed again.

"Um kinda; Selena and I wrote the song a while ago and it was about how a girl is in love with this guy but doesn't want to believe it but her friends keep trying to tell her." Vanessa said.

"Yeah and it is kinda what we went though with our boyfriends so when we thought about it we decided that it would make a great song and to use all of us since it was about us." Selena added.

"Now what songs will you all be singing at the concert?" Ryan asked.

"We are going to sing some of our new songs, our old hits and some of our duets." Demi said as the others nodded.

They finished up their interviews and then all went back to their hotels and into Zanessa's room to find the guys watching T.V.

"Hey babe how was the interview." Zac asked as Vanessa sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Good but we are tired." Vanessa said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah we see." Kevin said as his sister did the same to him.

"Not to mention we were flagged down by some of our fans." Taylor said yarning.

"Which happened to be half guys." Selena said as the boys frowned.

"Don't worry we had big Rob with us." Miley said talking about their body guard.

"Remind us to thank him." Joe said as the girls laughed.

"Okay well I think you girls need to rest before the show let's go." Nick said as he picked Selena up and they left followed by the others.

"See you guys later." Zac said as he closed the door and than saw Vanessa in the bed.

"I see it didn't take you long to get some sleep." Zac said as he got in bed next to her took a nap before the show.

**There you go please review. The first concert is up next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Arena 8:00 P.M.

It was finally time for the gang's first concert together and they were skied. The show ended up being sold out they couldn't wait to perform. The girls where now all inside the dressing room that they shared when they heard a knock.

"Come in." Vanessa said as the guys all came in.

"Hello ladies you ready." Zac said as he went over to Vanessa.

"Dude they're girls, they are never ready." Joe said as the girls threw a pillow at him and the guys laughed.

"Anyways what are you guys doing in here?" Miley said as she just got done with make-up.

"We just said we wanted to see if you girls where ready. Duh." Kevin said as Miley glared at him.

"You know we can find another host and Zac can do your part with the guys if you end up missing." Miley said as Kevin got scared. Just before Miley was getting ready jump on her brother, Bryan walked in.

"Okay guys the show is about to start lets get ready." Bryan said as they all walked to go get into position.

"Your lucky Bryan walked in." Miley said as the gang laughed.

**ZANESSA*NELENA*JEMI*ZANESSA*NELENA*JEMI**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls are you ready for the Family Concert." **The crowd got wild as lights started to go on and off and pictures of the gang started to came on a huge screen that they had. Soon the arena went pitch black and the music to the first song came on. The crowd started to go wild when they saw 9 figures pop up and then the gang turned around to have the entire arena started cheering.

**ALL-**** We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future **_**[x2]**_****

Standing on a dirty, old rooftop  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why

**Come on guys, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high  
There's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now**

**Here we go, let me remind you  
Look ahead, the past is behind you**

**ALL- We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!**

**Bright lights, boy, look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived**

Hot shot, the greatest adventure  
Is where the family you've searched for  
Comes alive  
So come meet the Robinsons

Looking for a place you belong to  
Looking for a family that wants you

**We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na**

****Some of the gangs start dancing while the others run over to their fans and start interacting with them.

**Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur  
So happy to be here with the Robinsons  
I finally feel I can be someone**

Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside todayland is sprawling everywhere  
I know that it's right because  


**We'll save the future together  
This family's forever**

****"Come on and sing with us if you know the words." Kevin said as the crowd started to sing along.

**We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na**

We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future _**[x2]**_

The gang all bowed as everyone cheered. Kevin, Zac and Nick threw their guitars backstage as Kevin took a mic.

"Hey Phoenix, how you all doing?" Kevin said as everyone got loud. "Okay well I'm Kevin Jonas and I'm going to be your host tonight. Let's meet the family!" Kevin said.

"Give it up for the HUDGENS SISTERS!" Kevin said as Vanessa and Selena came forward.

"Hey guys." Vanessa said as her and her sister started to wave.

"Here are the TRIPLE EFRONS!" Zac and his tow sisters come out and all took a bow.

"Okay last but not least the JONAS FOUR!" Kevin said as all his siblings came forward. After they are all introduced they go backstage to get into their next outfits.

"Okay well we have a great show for you all tonight so sit back, sing along and enjoy. Now give it up for our first girl of the night VANESSA HUDGENS!" Kevin said as he runs off the stage.

**HaHa!  
You all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable,  
Indescribable  
Vanessa Hudgens.  
Baby V!**

(Baby Come Back)  


Vanessa jumps up from around her backup dances in a gold dress with matching heels and her hair down in her natural curls.

**Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can****'****t take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can****'****t face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try**

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I**'****ll be the one  
Yeah I****'****ll say it, I****'****ll say it, I****'****ll say it, I****'****ll say it again**

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn**'****t take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you****'****d break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can****'****t you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let****'****s try, Let****'****s try, Let****'****s try, Let****'****s try it again**

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

****Vanessa starts to move up the ramp with her backup run up behind her.

**You know you miss your baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don****'****t care  
Like all this love between us isn****'****t there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I****'****ve caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It****'****s you and me  
So I sing**

Baby Come Back!  


**Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)  
**

"Thank you Phoenix!" Vanessa said as the crowd went wild.

"Okay guys this next song is for all my girl fans." Vanessa said as the arena got louder.

"Here we go." Zac said as he watched his girlfriend form the backstage T.V. and the gang laughed.

**It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance**

**She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should**

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not

She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

Vanessa bows as everyone cheers. Backstage the gang is watching everything.

"My sister is great." Selena said as she smiled at how well her sister is doing.

"Yeah and bro I think you have some people out there trying to steal you girl." Taylor said as they started to laugh.

"It doesn't matter because we are getting married soon so sucks for them." Zac said as he stuck his tongue out at his older sister. Vanessa finishes up her part of the concert and runs backstage.

"Great job babe." Zac said as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks babe you better go get ready." Vanessa said as she kissed Zac on the cheek and he ran to go get ready.

"Okay guys now give it up for our first guys of the night. Your boy from HSM; ZAC EFRON!" Kevin said as Zac came out on stage and everyone went crazy.

"Alright Phoenix; you ready for the Efron." Zac said as the gang backstage laughed at him.

**Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance 

****"Oh this is V's song that Zac made for her." Nick said as Vanessa blushed.**  
Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again**

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin things I never do  
I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

Zac bows and goes and gets ready for his next song. Zac gets behind his backup and when the song starts he jumps over them in a whole new outfits.

"That guys good." Joe says as the gang is shocked at how he changed so quick. Zac now had on a pair of jeans with a Sean John black shirt and a jean jacket over it and a pair of sunglasses.

**It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?**

I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man, those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?

Tried my best at moving on  
Have yet to find a girl like you  
See things that I didn't before  
Now I'm wishing I had more time with you

How do you stay awake  
Knowing all I do is think of you?  
All the things we thought about  
That never will happen again  
I can just see you

Zac goes over to the end of the stage as a couple of girls screams and tries to grab his hand and tug on his jeans.****

If I had my way I'd come and get ya girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
Remember 'round my way where we used to walk  
And did all those things to steal your heart

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?

I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man, those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?

I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man, those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?

Baby, all that I hear from my friends again, again and again

Zac backup pretends to go up to him and tells him what a mistake he made.

**(Compliments 'bout you, they say)  
We saw your girl at the game  
And man, we gotta say, a big mistake by you**

Not only do I miss your ways  
But I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you gettin' no sleep  
Can't think, can't eat until I come see you

If I had my way I'd come and get ya girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
Remember 'round my way where we used to walk  
And did all those things to steal your heart

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?

I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man, those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?

I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man, those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?

I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Man, those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?

Zac ends with the guys all behind him and he is posing.

"That's my guy." Vanessa said as the gang all laughed. Zac finishes up his part as Kevin runs out.

"Give it up for Zac again guys." Kevin said as everyone started to cheer.

"Alright now give it up for the oldest Efron, TAYLOR EFRON!" Taylor ran as all her fans started to scream her name.

"How are all my fans doing?" Taylor said as it got really loud.

"Alright will let's get this show really rockin." Taylor said as the music started to play.

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong**

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

Throws her guitar to the side and walks down the stage and to some of her fans. ****

I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no

**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me**

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

"I remember when she wrote that song." Demi said thinking about her sister As Taylor bowed and drank some water before she started her next song.

"Okay gang this is my next song which became a hit song." Taylor said as everyone cheered.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

****"You do know she wrote that about us right?" Vanessa said as she looked at Zac.

"Really?" Zac said as he looked at his sister and then to Vanessa.

"Yeah she told me after I heard it and said that we were her inspiration." Vanessa said as Zac smirked.

"Well I think we deserve some of this created for making her song a hit." Zac said laughing as Vanessa hit him on the chest and then rolled her eyes.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

****"Okay guys now give it up for the JONAS BROTHERS!" Taylor said as she ran off stage and one of the Jonas brother's music started to play and then the guys came out.

**Ya...  
Woo...  
Tonight I walked into the bedroom  
You were visibly upset  
Tellin' me I made a bad move  
But I didn't do nothin'.  
You start screamin' wake the neighbors  
Now everybody's out for blood.**

Didn't want no confrontation.  
'Cause of you that's what I got.  
Well, you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna' fight with you.  
Every battle we fought just made us look like fools.

No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know  
Woah oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
Then I know  
Woah oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III

World War III

Let me tell 'em.

Now you're rounding up your army  
Turning all your troops on me  
Telling lies just to feel happy,  
But I won't retaliate.

No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know  
Woah oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
Then I know  
Woah oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III

Well, you gotta chill cause baby I don't wanna' fight with you.  
Every battle we fought just made us look like fools.

No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know  
Woah oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
Then I know  
Woah oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III

Not gonna let a World War III

Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
Then I know  
Woah oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III  
World War III, World War III

"Thanks guys, now here's our next song that was form our hit movie Camp Rock." Joe said as the music started to play and the guys all sat down on stools.

**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far**

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost,  
can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time  
stuck in yesterday  
Where you are  
Is where I want to be  
Oh next to you...  
And you next to me  
Oh I need to find you...  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, t  
he song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

The guys finished as Nick and Joe ran off and hugged their girls and Kevin introduced the next singer.

"Okay guys now give it up for the little Efron, DEMI EFRON!" Kevin said as he ran off and Demi came out.

"Alright guys now that you've seen the last of the boys it's time for the girls.

**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages**

I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh!

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you!  
Oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

And again  
(And again)  
And again  
(And again)  
And again!

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Oh oh, oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again!  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Again  
And again  
And again  
And again

"Alright now the next song is for all the friendships out there." Demi said as the music started to play.

**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own**

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend  


"Thank you guys." Demi said as she ran off and Kevin came out to introduce his sister.

"Alright now give it up for my little sis MILEY JONAS!" Miley ran out as the crowd got loud and music started.

**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own**

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend  


"Alright now this next song I'm going to need my gang out here." Miley said as the whole gang came out all dressed in new outfits which happened to be ones that you do the cha cha in. The crowd started to go wild as the music started.

**The weekend's almost done, the moon is low in the sky  
I feel like going out before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around when life becomes a drag  
I dance**

I like the bass, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like the boom, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I need guitar, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like that drum when it goes, boom tih-boom tih-boom

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby, dance!

As Miley sang the entire gang started to dance along to the beat.

**The music's on, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
My favorite song, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
The beat is strong, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
We'll dance, c'mon!**

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby

Dance! Keep movin'  
Back it up, yeah!

When the night says hello, yeah get ready to go  
Turn it up, turn it loose, yeah you've got no excuse  
Just take a chance, get out on the floor and dance

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! And let's start the party  
Dance with me, dance with me, dance with me, dance

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
As soon as my album goes number one  
Mr. Lim I'd like a Rolex with forty diamonds, ha ha ha

The gang bowed as they clapped and everyone ran off stage.

"Alright guys now give it up for the one and only SELENA HUDGENS!" Kevin said as she ran out in new clothes and the music started.

**Uh,oh oh, oh x5**

You walk and talk  
Like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles  
You don't need an invitation  
You spend your money  
You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction

It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
How are the ones supposed to be there for

You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

You're falling down, down, down, you're falling down.

**What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic**

**It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
How are the ones supposed to be there for**

**You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down**

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera, cause they're all about to trash ya  
Smile for the camera, camera, camera, smile for the camera  
Who's gonna catch ya?

You (you)

**You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down**

Smile for the camera,  
Everybody's looking at ya.  
Smile for the camera  
'Cause they're all about to trash ya.  


"Thanks guys." Selena said.

**Tell me something I don't know**

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming**

**I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh  
**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know**

**Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm persuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion**

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind  
Oh  


**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

Selena stops in front of the camera.

**So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it  
**

**I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy  
**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby**

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

Selena blew them a kiss and ran off of stage. They finished up the concert and by then end of it they were all tired.

"Alright guys that was an excellent show." Bryan said as he told them how good they did in the show.

"Thanks Bryan now can we go to sleep. I'm beat." Joe said as the others agreed.

"Yeah go ahead, I think the girls beat you guys though." Bryan said as they looked to see all the girls asleep. The guys helped each of them up and as soon as they made it to their hotels they were all out like a light.

**There it is. Sorry it took so long I had a lot on my plate. Please review; I'll upload soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next month the gang has been busy doing their concerts, interviews and photo shoots. The more concerts they did, the more fans would be there and the more fun they had. Each night they would do better and better and to them this was the best out of all the concerts they ever did. After the last concert, Bryan gave them a free day much to their pleasure and they all decided to hang out together.

"It's about time you girls got here." Kevin said seeing the guys were already down in the lobby waiting on the guys.

"Just because it takes you guys 5 minutes to get ready doesn't mean we have to the same." Taylor said as Kevin glared at him.

"Okay so what are we going to do today?" Selena said as she went and sat next to Nick and he put his arm around her.

"How about we go hit the beach for a couple of hours?" Joe said as the rest agreed. So they all get into their rental cars and drive down to the beach hoping that they don't get noticed by their fans.

"OMG! It is so good to finally get a days rest." Miley said as her and the girls laid down in their beach chairs talking.

"I know it's about time to get away from all the celebrity stuff." Vanessa said as she closed her eyes under her Ed Hardy sunglasses.

"Um who is this blocking our sun." Taylor said as she lifted her sunglasses up to see the guys standing above the girls.

"So much for relaxing." Miley mumbled under her breath as the girls giggled.

"Okay babe why are you guys standing above us." Vanessa said as she looked at her boyfriend who had a smile on his face.

"Because we need you girls to play chicken with us." Troy said as the guys all smiled.

"No way." Demi said as she shook her head.

"Oh come on babe, Zac keeps talking about how he and Vanessa win at everything." Joe said as she glared at Zac.

"What we do." Zac said as he looked at Vanessa.

"See come on babe please." Nick said as he pouted at Selena who rolled her eyes.

"Fine; come on you big babies." Selena said as the guys all got happy.

"Wait who is going to be my partner?" Kevin said as he looked at Taylor and Miley.

"He's your brother." Taylor said as she looked at Miley.

"You've known him longer." Miley said as the two girls went back and forth.

"I did it last time though." Taylor said before Kevin stopped them.

"Okay how about we flip a coin." Kevin said as he got a penny a flipped it.

"Heads." Miley said as Kevin got the coin.

"Tails, looks like you're my partner sis." Kevin said as Taylor stuck her tongue out and Miley rolled her eyes.

The gang all got into the water as Taylor took pictures. First was Jemi vs. Nelena which Joe and Demi happily won; after them Kevin and Miley vs. Zanessa which Zanessa won. In the finals it was Zanessa vs. Jemi and Jemi was trying their best to win.

"Come on man fall." Joe said as he glared at a smirking Zac.

"In your dreams Jonas." Zac said smirking. After 5 minutes Zac and Vanessa had decided to finishes this game by Zac stepping on Joe's foot bring Jemi down into the water.

"Ha we win." Vanessa said as Zac dropped her into the water and they both kiss.

"No fair you two cheated." Demi said looking at her brother.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Vanessa said as she and Zac high five each other. The rest of the day was spent hanging out with each other, laughing, signing some autographs and taking pictures for their fans.

**ZANESSA*JEMI*NELENA*ZANESSA*JEMI*NELENA**

"Babe where are we going tonight?" Vanessa said as she and Zac where on their on a special date.

"Baby I already told you, you'll find out in a minute." Zac said as he kissed her on the hand.

"But you know I hate to wait." Vanessa said as she pouted.

"I know that's what makes this so fun." Zac said as he kissed her on the lips and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

5 minutes later they were on the beach as Zac lead Vanessa to the date place.

"Okay now open your eyes." Zac said as he took his hands away from her eyes.

"OMG, Zac this is beautiful." Vanessa said as she saw a beautiful candle lit dinner by the water with roses everywhere.

"You like it." Zac said as he looked at her. "No I love it, thank you." Vanessa said as she kissed Zac.

"So what did you do all of this for." Vanessa said as they sat down and ate.

"Oh because I love you and felt that I should do something special for you." Zac said as he kissed her on her left hand where her engagement ring was.

"Aww I love you too, and thank you." Vanessa said as she kissed him.

The entire night they ate, laughed and kissed each other but most of all they enjoyed each other.

**With Nelena**

"Okay which movie do you wanna watch?" Nick asked his girlfriend as they sat in their hotel room.

"How about the Notebook?" Selena said with a smile as Nick groaned.

"Oh come on babe please." Selena said as she did the famous Hudgens pout that she learned from her older sister.

"Fine but only because I love you and will do anything for you." Nick said as he put the dvd in and got up on the bed with her.

"I love you Nick." Selena said as she snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible.

"I love you too babe with my heart." Nick said as he kissed her and they watched the movie together.

**With Jemi**

Joe and Demi were both lying win their bed watching a movie when Joe's phone rang.

"Hold on babe I gotta get this." Joe said as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello.. oh hey babe.. yeah I know but only a few more shows and then we'll be together… nah they don't have a clue… yes babe I already told you I love you more than her… of course, you're more beautiful, smart and older than Demi.. okay I love you too bye." Joe said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Demi said as Joe came back and got next to her.

"Oh um, my cousin who I haven't talked in a while too."

"Oh okay what did she want?" Demi asked as she looked at him.

"Just wanted to catch up." Joe said as she kissed her on the lips.

"Now let's finish watching the movie." Joe said once they pulled back.

The next day the gang was all at practice when Bryan came up to them with so great news.

"Hey guys listen up." Bryan said as they all stopped and looked at him.

"What is it?" Taylor said as she looked at her manger.

"I got the information for where you guys will perform at next."

"Cool where are we going." Nick asked.

"To your hometown." Bryan said with a smile as he looked at them.

"NO WAY!" They all said seeing as they haven't been back home in a while.

"Yep we decided to make your last show at the place where it all started and it's sold out." Bryan said as they all cheered and high five each other.

"Okay well it looks like we will be seeing the parents soon." Zac said as he looked at his fiancée.

**Uh oh what is going on with Joe? Is he cheating on Demi? And how will their next concert in their hometown go? Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The gang's family was all at the Efrons house talking and thinking about their children.

"So have you guys heard from Zac and Vanessa?" Jessica Jones said.

"Yeah we talked to Zac a couple of days ago and he said they had been talking about the wedding." Jack said proud of his son.

"Yeah and I talked to Selena and she said that they are having fun with the whole concert." Inez said when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Lucille said as she got to the door and screamed causing everyone to run into the room.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Jack said worried about his wife.

"Yes, but look who's here." Lucille said as the kids all stepped into the room.

"OMG!" all the parents said before they attacked their kids in hugs.

"Hey guys, miss us." Joe said as he hugged his father.

"Of course how have you guys been?" Kevin Sr. said as he patted his son on the back.

"Good but we have been working hard daddy." Miley said as she hugged her father.

"Aww our poor kids." Inez said as they all laughed.

"Okay lets see the ring." Lucille said as all the ladies ran to see Vanessa's diamond ring.

"Mom, you and Inez saw it all ready." Zac said as he shook his head at them.

"It doesn't matter, my baby boy is getting married." Lucille said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mommmmmm!" Zac whined as the gang laughed.

"Okay so why are you guys here, not that we're not happy to see you guys." Jessica said as she looked at them.

"Our last concert is in the city." Nick informed his mother.

"Yeah and plus we missed you guys." Selena said as she hugged her mother.

"Aww well don't worry because after the concert we will be seeing you guys a lot." Inez told the children.

"Why?" Vanessa asked her mother.

"Because we have to get you and Zac's wedding together." Inez said as everyone laughed.

The rest of the day the gang had spent with their family, getting their parents caught up in what has been going on.

"You know I never saw you guys as singer and actors." Jack said as he looked at the boys.

"Yeah neither did we." Kevin said as the guys agreed.

"I didn't seeing as you kids always loved to sing." Jessica said looking at her boys.

"Yeah but who knew my brothers could act." Miley said as they all glared at her.

"Ha, ha very funny lil sis." Joe said as he threw a pillow at her.

"It looks like some things never changed." Lucille said laughing.

"Yeah, hey you boys in for a game of b-ball." Jack said looking at them.

"Yeah but we need another player." Kevin said.

"I'll play." Vanessa said as they all looked at her.

"Sweet, Ness's on my team." Zac said smiling.

"Looks like its Jones vs. Efrons including the future one." Joe said as Vanessa faked a smile.

"We then let the games begin." Vanessa said as they walked onto the court.

"Good pick son." Jack said as Zac smiled.

"Oh trust me I know." Zac said as he watched his girl make a point form half court.

"I knew it was a reason I loved you." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa and she smiled.

"It looks like you kids are still the same." Lucille said as she looked at the girls.

"Yeah we still get on each other last nervous, even more that we are on tour." Taylor said as she hugged her sister.

"So that reminds us are our boys treating you girls' right." Jessica said looking at Selena and Demi.

"Yep they treat us like princess." Selena said as she looked at Nick and smiled.

"Yeah but not as much as Zac does with Vanessa." Demi said as they all laughed and finished watching the game. After an hour and a half the Jonas boy got beat bad with Zanessa and Jack winning 25-15.

"Man, Vanessa I forgot how good you can play." Kevin Sr. said as he sipped his water.

"Yeah well with these 4 I always have to keep my game up." Vanessa said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Inez said as she hugged her daughter.

"Okay so what song's are you guys singing in the concert." Jessica asked the kids.

"Some of our new ones and the ones from the last family concert." Kevin said as the others agreed.

"Yeah well we were cleaning out some of you guys old stuff and came across this." The moms all said as they held up a book that had all of the gangs songs in it.

"Hey that's our music book." Miley said as she took hers.

"Yeah and you guys have stuff in there for like 6th grade." Inez said as her girls looked into the books.

"Yeah, man we were looking for these when we got to L.A." Vanessa said as she looked through hers.

"And a lot of those songs are brilliant for the being that you guys were young." Jack said as he looked at Zac's book.

"Hey V remember when we wrote Like Me." Taylor said as she looked in her book.

"Yeah it was in sophomore year when we became captions of the dance team and everyone was jealous." Vanessa said as they laughed.

"How come we never heard it?" Joe said as he looked at the two.

"You never asked." Taylor said as he glared at her.

"Well come on let's hear a little." Selena said as she looked at them.

"Okay let's do the chorus." Vanessa said as Taylor agreed.

**Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay) From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Talk Like Me  
Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me  
Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)  
Trynna Imitate Me (Ay) She Trynna Move Like Me  
Trynna Act Like Me Trynna  
Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me**

After everyone claps as the two girls laughed.

"Yeah that was a fun song." Vanessa said as Taylor agreed.

"So you guys going to use a couple of these songs?" Inez asked them.

"Of course they might be hits." Miley said as the others agreed.

"Um excuse me guys I have to take this." Joe said as his phone rang.

"Hello.. hey babe…. Well I'm with my family right now and I have a concert tomorrow but how about the next day I'll see you… Yeah okay then I'll meet you at the beach… "Okay love you too." Joe said as he turned around to see Taylor right in front of him.

"Shit, damn Taylor you scared the hell out of me." Joe said as he put his hand over his heart.

"Sorry, just came to tell you that we are going home now."

"Oh okay." Joe said as he walked past her.

"Hey Joe who were you talking too?" Taylor asked him.

"Oh it was just my cousin." Joe said walking off and Taylor raised her

eyebrow.

**Joe almost got caught; when is Demi going to find out. How is the concert going to go and does Taylor know what Joe is doing. Those will be in the next couple of episodes. Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the day of the concert and everyone in New Mexico was excited. Everyone was going crazy about it including the gang and their parents who happened to have the best seats of the night who also had backstage passes. For the past two days Taylor has been thinking about Joe and what he was saying before he saw her.

"Hey Ness, have you notice that something is up with Joe?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"No, why?" Vanessa said as she looked at Taylor.

"Um well when we were at our parents house, he answered his phone and I went to go and tell him we were leaving him talking." Taylor said as Vanessa looked at her confused.

"What kind of talking." Vanessa said as she looked at her best friend.

"The kind where I think it was another girl." Taylor said as she finished her make-up and looked at her.

"You don't think Joe is cheating on Demi do you?" Vanessa said.

"I hope not or else I'm going to kill him." Taylor said as the other girls walked in.

"You're going to kill who?" Demi asked her sister.

"Oh um Zac because her took my stuff." Taylor said as Vanessa nodded.

"Oh okay, anyways Bryan said it is time for the show." Miley said as they all walked out to get ready.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

**ALL-**** We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future **_**[x2]**_****

Standing on a dirty, old rooftop  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why

**Come on guys, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high  
There's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now**

**Here we go, let me remind you  
Look ahead, the past is behind you**

**ALL- We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!**

**Bright lights, boy, look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived**

Hot shot, the greatest adventure  
Is where the family you've searched for  
Comes alive  
So come meet the Robinsons

Looking for a place you belong to  
Looking for a family that wants you

**We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na**

****Some of the gangs start dancing while the others run over to their fans and start interacting with them.

**Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur  
So happy to be here with the Robinsons  
I finally feel I can be someone**

Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside todayland is sprawling everywhere  
I know that it's right because  


**We'll save the future together  
This family's forever**

****"Come on and sing with us if you know the words." Kevin said as the crowd started to sing along.

**We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na**

We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future _**[x2]**_

"How you guys doing tonight?" Kevin said as the crowd got loud.

"Alright so how about we meet the family." Kevin said.

"Give it up for the HUDGENS SISTERS!" Kevin said as Vanessa and Selena came up.

"Here are the TRIPLE EFRONS!" Zac, Taylor and Demi all came up.

"And last but not least my family; the JONAS FOUR!" Kevin said as his siblings all came up.

"And we would like to welcome you to THE FAMILY CONCERY!" Kevin said as everyone got loud and the gang ran off stage.

"Okay guys give it up for the one and only; VANESSA HUDGENS!" Kevin said as Vanessa came out with her backup dancers and in a whole new outfit (the same as her sneaker night video) to the screaming fans.

"What's up Albuquerque?" Vanessa said to all her fans.

**Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers on  
We're goin' dancin' all night long**

I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me  
See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home

So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?

Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats...  
We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah, Cause

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (uh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]**

She starts dancing with her backup

**All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night**

So now they're closing (closing up  
Shut it down, go home now)  
But this far from the end, (Second round, Ding,  
It's about to begin)  
Cause I got comfortable footwear the weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
Just need some handclaps  
And the beatbox, and it's all right

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (uh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]**

Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!

When the sun goes down, Oh we wake up  
A good night sleep, no need!  
No problem stayin' awake  
When the beat is like an earthquake  
woo-hoo-hoo hoo hoo hoo  
We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable  
Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive

Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (uh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]

**Put your sneakers on...Let's go all night long...**

She ends with her backup on the side of her all with their arms around each others shoulders.

"Alright now this next song is one that you guys made a big hit." Vanessa said as the music started playing.

"Theirs your song Zac." Joe said as Zac glared at him.

**When I'm all broke down  
Heading for disaster  
And I'm spinning round  
Trying to find a clue  
And my head is tired  
Searching for the answer  
Can't figure out  
How I'm gonna get through the next 10 minutes**

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh

Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh

When I'm all burnt down  
Need a place to run to  
No one hears me shout  
Lost and all alone  
And I'm losing ground  
No one understands me  
Can't figure out  
What I'm gonna do cause I just can't take it

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh**

Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh

"Ladies and Gentleman SELNA HUDGENS." Vanessa said as her sister came out.

**Yea, Lil Mama  
Lets go  
It's hard to figure you out  
Ask you could you stay a while  
Even if you gotta go  
Chase your dough that's for sure  
It's my love you're raising  
But my heart you're praising  
Passion  
If you staying, ain't that amazing?  
They be calling it a phase  
We gonna kick phasing  
Some don't wanna play the game  
So they keep acing  
That's a loser  
You see me? I'm gonna keep chasing  
This so, oh**

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you (what I feel for you)  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do (what your faith can do)  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh

Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh

"Thanks Albuquerque; you're the best." Vanessa said as Kevin ran out.

"Give it up again for Vanessa." Kevin said as everyone cheered.

"Alright now give it up for the first guy of the night; ZAC EFRON!" Kevin said as everyone got loud when Zac came out.

"How my hometown doing?" Zac said as the music started to play and the crowd got loud.

"Hey V there goes your song." Demi said as Vanessa smiled and watched her fiancée.

**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...**

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends

Zac finishes as the lights go out and then a spot light comes back on to find Zac in the outfit from HSM 3.

**The day the door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart  
To find what you're here for  
Open another door  
But I'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard**

"OMG I love this song form you guys movie." Miley said as the others agreed.

"Yeah and he looked hot doing the scene." Vanessa said as the girls laughed.**  
**

**Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
They're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'  
I know they've got a plan  
But the ball's in my hands  
This time is man-to-man  
I'm drivin', fightin', inside of**

(A world that's upside down)  
It's spinning faster  
What do I do now  
Without you?

**I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm gonna scream  
I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream**

I'm kicking down the walls  
I gotta make them fall  
Just break through them all  
I'm punchin', crushin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself  
Me, and no one else  
Which way, I can't tell  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find a

(Way that I should turn)  
I should, to right or left, it...  
It's like nothing works  
Without you?

I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm gonna scream  
I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream

Yeah, the clock's running down,  
Hear the crowd getting loud  
I'm consumed by the sound  
Is it her?  
Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out!  
Gotta work it out!  
You can do it!  
You can do it!

I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm gonna scream  
I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream

I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
I want my own thing  
I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream

Ohh...

Ahhhhhhhh!

He ends with the light going out and the entire arena going crazy and then the lights come back on.

"Thanks guys; enjoy the rest of the night." Zac said as Kevin ran out.

"Zac Efron, Ladies and Gentleman." Kevin said as everyone cheered.

"Now give it up for the oldest Efron; TAYLOR EFRON!" Kevin said as Taylor ran out with her guitar.

" You guys ready?" Taylor said as everyone got loud. "Alright then."

**We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...  


**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you 

"Alright guys now this next song is one of my new ones." Taylor said as she sat on a stool with her guitar.

**Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you**

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

"Thanks guys now give it up for the JONAS BROTHERS!" Taylor said as they all came out.

"Okay guys who's ready to rock?" Nick said as everyone started to scream and they started to play.

**You met in work, you should've known better  
It's gonna suck when the camera stops rolling  
And you'll find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it**

They're all the same, they all want the money  
They're all insane, they live for fame, honey  
They laugh at you when you're not even being funny

Well, I've been here before  
And I've seen firsthand and front row seat  
This little thing they call a video girl

Video girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds  
And now I know I'm not about to be another victim

Get out of my face, get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

You know it's bad when your mama doesn't like her  
All your friends sayin' she's a liar  
Never ending phone calls aren't enough  
It's not enough, it's never enough

Move to LA, got no talent  
Not even like you won a Miss Teen pageant  
Daddy pays your bills but you still whine

Well, I've been here before  
And I've seen firsthand and front row seat  
What happens to a man when he gets in the hands of a

Video girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds  
And now I know I'm not about to be another victim

Get out of my face, get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

You are never gonna see me miss her  
Video girl syndrome  
I'm not gonna be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

Video girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds  
And now I know I'm not about to be another victim

Get out of my face, get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome  
I won't be a victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

"Alright now here's our song that you guys made a hit." Kevin said as they started to play.

**I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes**

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby  
**

**Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too**

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

"Ladies and Gentleman; Zac Efron!" Joe said as Zac ran out on stage.

**Burning up in this place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud  
And we're feeling right  
Get up and dance  
Don't try to fight it  
Big Rob's for real  
And that's no lie  
Stop drop and roll  
And touch the floor  
Keep on burning up more and more  
I got JB with me  
Layin' it down  
Come on boys lets bring the chorus around**

**I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

**Burning up, burning up  
For you baby**

"Thanks guys." Joe said as him and Nick ran off.

"Alright guys give it up for my lil sis; MILEY JONAS!" Kevin said as Miley ran on stage.

"Okay let's get ready to party." Miley said as the music started.

**I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign**

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks  
She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight  
Something stops me every time, every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

"Alright now this next song is one of my new ones."

**For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way yep  
24 hours a day  
Cause I'm hot like that**

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always get a ten  
cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like  
Money flying out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If u gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't  
I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
I'm not a brat like that  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic  
I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly  
I wanna drive  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't  
I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired the different way  
I'm not a mistake  
I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly  
I wanna drive  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't  
I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed  


"Thanks guys." Miley said as she ran off and Kevin came on.

"Okay guys now give it up for DEMI EFRON!"

"Alright guys now my first song is one that you guys made a hit." Demi said as the music started to play.

**How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really, really truly love her**

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

**Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know that your love is true**

How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close

**Dedicate a song with words meant just for you  
He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love**

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really really truly love her  
That's how you know it's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes

**Set a private picnic by the fire glow, oh oh**

**His heart will be your's forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love**

"Alright now this next song is one of my new ones from Sonny with the Chance."

**I can make the rain stop  
If I wanna  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop  
Record a snapshot  
And change a point of view**

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
But I, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
Cause I'm livin' the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm tryin' my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time

I go where life takes me  
But somedays it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely  
But I know that it's only  
A matter of mind perception

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
But I, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
Cause I'm livin' the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm tryin' my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time

And maybe there's nothing  
Like this moment  
So just be real  
And let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke  
I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand  
And the stars stand golden  
Just try, more love  
If I just try, more love  
Then I'll find myself in time

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
Cause I'm livin' the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm tryin' my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time

I'll find myself in time  
I know I'll find myself  
In time  


"Thanks you guys rock." Demi said as she ran off stage and Kevin came back on.

"Alright the last girl of the night is SELENA HUDGENS!" Kevin said as Selena ran out on stage.

"Okay guys now this next song is one of my hits." Selena said as the music started.

**How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

Naturally _**[x5]**_**  
Bay bay baby**

Naturally _**[x5]**_**  
Everything baby comes naturally**

"Okay now this next one is my new hit."

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  


"Thanks guys you're the best." Selena said as Kevin ran out.

"Alright guys we're going to take a short break then we'll be back." Kevin said as everyone went wild.

**There you guys go. The next part of the concert is next. Please Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"You guys did great." Inez said as she hugged her daughters and the other parents did the same.

"Thanks mom but we're not finished yet." Vanessa said to her mother.

"Yeah we still have to do the duets." Selena said adding on to what her sister said.

"And the finale." Taylor said as the others agreed.

"Okay so what songs are you going to sing." Lucille asked the gang.

"Ones from our new albums." Zac told his mother.

"Yeah you guys haven't heard them yet, well not all of them." Demi said to the parents.

"Okay guys Bryan said it time for us to get back out there." Kevin said as they all nodded.

"Okay well we're going back to our seats; good luck guys." Kevin Sr. said as him and the rest of the parents left and the all went on stage to get ready.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Alright guys; you ready to rock." Kevin said to the crowd.

"Alright now we here at the Family concert love to sing songs together. So we decided to sing a couple of duets for you guys; is that alright." Kevin said as everyone started to scream.

"Okay well give it up for our first singers Vanessa, Selena, Taylor, Demi and Miley." Kevin said as he ran off the stage. Once Kevin left the stage; all the lights went off.

Gabriella steps up and a spotlight hits her

**GABRIELLA- There's a time when we all choose  
To either quit or follow through**

****A spotlight hits Taylor as she walks up

**TAYLOR- To just lose faith or trust your heart  
To somehow lead you through the dark**

A spotlight hits Selena

**SELENA- You're not the only one who's dreamin'**

A spotlight hits Miley

**MILEY- And who needs help to carry on**

****A spotlight hits Demi

**DEMI- We might get lonely but we're not alone**

As the guitar plays all the lights come back on and the girls start to dance as they sing the next part.

**ALL-'Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family  
Though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different**

Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
We're cheetah girls, cheetah sisters

SELENA- Gotta do what we gotta do  
Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth

**MILEY- We're from everywhere around the world  
So, ya best respect the cheetah girls**

**VANESSA- Dancin', singin' from our birth  
Workin' hard for what we deserve**

**DEMI- Trying not to break the rules  
'Cause mama didn't raise no fools**

**TAYLOR- It may seem we're only dreamin'  
And we need help to carry on  
It's good to know we're not alone**

**ALL-'Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family  
Though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different**

Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls, cheetah sisters

SELENA- Someone's always there behind

**VANESSA- To catch us if we fall**

****Vanessa goes behind her sister and catches her when she falls

**ALL-'Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family  
Though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different**

Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls, cheetah sisters

They all end in the middle doing a different pose and the crowd goes wild. "Thanks guys. Now this next song is from our new album. It's a little something that my sister and I wrote and we hope you guys like it." Vanessa said as the music started to play.

**SELENA- If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that**

**ALL- Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**

**SELENA- No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**

**ALL- You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh**

**SELENA- It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
**

**VANESSA- I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooh, ooh**

**ALL- You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?**

**VANESSA- Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**

**ALL- Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love**

**VANESSA- You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**

**ALL- No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love**

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say, I'm in love

**SELENA- Ooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say, I'm in love**

**ALL- Sha la, la, la, la, la  
(Sigh)**

The girls all end and bow as the crowd goes wild. "Okay guys now I want you to make some noise for the guys; Zac, Kevin, Joe, and Nick!" Taylor said as she ran off stage and the boys came out and sat on stools.

"Alright; did you guys enjoy the ladies?" Nick said as everyone cheered.

"Okay well this first song is from our new album and we wrote this for some special people in our lives so we hope you enjoy it." Zac said as all the guys smiled at the girls and the music started.

"You girls don't think this song is for us do you?" Demi said as she looked at them.

"Well me and Taylor no; but you three yes." Miley said as Demi, Selena and Vanessa all smiled and listened to their guys.

**ZAC- The very first time that I saw your brown eyes  
Your lips said "Hello" and I said "Hi"  
I knew right then you were the one**

NICK- But I was caught up in physical attraction  
But to my satisfaction  
Baby, you were more than just a face

ALL- And if I ever  
(Ever fall)  
In love again  
(Again)  
I will be sure that the lady is a friend

And if I ever  
(Ever fall)  
In love so true  
(So true)  
I will be sure that the lady's just like you

KEVIN- Oh, yeah, yeah, y-yeah  
The very next time she'll be my friend  


**JOE- If I say that I could be your one and only  
Promise that you'll never leave me lonely  
I just wanna be the one you need, oh baby**

NICK- I just wanna be the one to serve you

**KEVIN- Sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve you  
I cherish every moment that we share**

**ALL- And if I ever  
(Ever fall)  
In love again  
(Again)  
I will be sure that the lady is a friend**

And if I ever fall  
(Ever fall)  
In love so true  
(So true)  
I will be sure that the lady's just like you

When the high notes come each one of them hit it perfectly while their fans go wild and the girls are all shocked.

**ZAC- I need someone who'll be my friend  
To be with me through thick and thin  
**

**JOE- Please share my love with me my friend  
I need someone like you**

**ALL- And if I ever  
(Ever fall)  
In love again  
(Again)  
I will be sure that the lady is a friend**

And if I ever fall  
(Ever fall)  
In love so true  
(True)  
I will be sure that the lady's just like you

At the end of the song they all point to the crowd as the girls fans are all screaming and cheering while the lights shut off and then back on to see that all the boys are in jeans and shirt and shoes.

"Okay guys now this next one is one that we know you guys will really like." Joe said as the music started to play.

**ALL- Can I talk to you**

**KEVIN- Baby I'm feelin your style your smile your everything**

**ALL- I wanna rock with you**

**JOE- Your just the type I like shorty come here tell me whats your name  
**

**ALL- When I first saw you**

**ZAC- I was caught in a trance  
Girl you make me wanna dance**

**ALL- Can we take it to the floor **

**NICK-** **You have no idea what I have in store  
I wanna take you where you never been before**

**ALL- Give you what you been missin' **

**NICK- I have the feelin' that I know what you need  
**

**ALL- I know you need that feelin'**

**NICK- And when I dance for you ain't nothing gonna stop me**

**ALL- No,no,no**

**NICK- Cause I know what you want  
I know what you wanna see **

**JOE- This is what you been wantin'on  
Can I take it to the floor  
Come on **

**ALL- Ohhhh  
Baby come let me dance for you  
Ohhhh  
Let me show you how I can move  
Ohhhh  
I can do some things for you  
Ohhhh  
Never thought that I could do  
Ohhhh  
Baby come let me dance for you  
Ohhhh  
Let me show how I can move  
Ohhhh  
Your style is crazy so amazing  
Baby come here let me dance for you**

Zac does a back flip off of Kevin

**ZAC- Lil mama  
Come on watch me dance  
Watch me do a flip with no hands  
Watch me almost jump out my pants  
See the look on the face off the fans  
When I finish watch them clap there hands**

**ALL- All I'm askin is**

**KEVIN- Baby can I have the chance to show you where my skills are at**

**ALL- When I want a kiss  
**

**JOE- When you neva in the past  
It's somethin' that you never had**

**ALL- Ain't no need to stress**

**NICK- Baby you can just relax no ties we can just be friends**

**ALL- Can we take it to the floor**

**ZAC- You have no idea what I have in store**

**I wanna take you where you never been before**

**ALL- Give you what you been missin' **

**KEVIN- I have the feelin' that I know what you need**

**ALL- I know you need that feelin'**

**KEVIN- And when I dance for you ain't nothing gonna stop me**

**ALL- No,no,no**

**KEVIN- Cause I know what you want  
I know what you wanna see**

**ALL- Ohhhh  
Baby come let me dance for you  
Ohhhh  
Let me show you how I can move  
Ohhhh  
I can do some things for you  
Ohhhh  
Never thought that I could do  
Ohhhh  
Baby come let me dance for you  
Ohhhh  
Let me show how I can move  
Ohhhh  
Your style is crazy so amazing  
Baby come here let me dance for you**

Zac does 3 back flips to the front of the stage and when he lands starts shaking some of his fans hands which makes some of them go crazy and the others pull on his clothes.

**ZAC- Listen  
Lil mama  
Come on watch me dance  
Watch me do a flip with no hands  
Watch me almost jump out my pants  
When I finish watch them clap their hands  
All it takes is a glance  
Have 'em thinkin' that they  
found romance  
Have 'em screamin' runnin' out of the stands  
They chasin' me  
All imaginin' that I'm they man  
But for you girl I wanna dance**

**ALL- Ohhhh  
Baby come let me dance for you  
Ohhhh  
Let me show you how I can move  
Ohhhh  
I can do some things for you  
Ohhhh  
Never thought that I could do  
Ohhhh  
Baby come let me dance for you  
Ohhhh  
Let me show how I can move  
Ohhhh  
Your style is crazy so amazing  
Baby come here let me dance for you **

**Ohhhh  
Baby come let me dance for you  
Ohhhh  
Let me show you how I can move  
Ohhhh  
I can do some things for you  
Ohhhh  
Never thought that I could do  
Ohhhh  
Baby come let me dance for you  
Ohhhh  
Let me show how I can move  
Ohhhh  
Your style is crazy so amazing  
Baby come here let me dance for you  
**

They all end in poses as the crowd goes wild and the guys run backstage.

"OMG you guys were great." Taylor said to the guys.

"Yeah and I loved the first song." Vanessa said as she hugged Zac.

"Yeah and the song was just for you." Zac said as he kissed her and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Okay guys that wasn't the end of the duets; we still have a couple more. Give it up for our next performers; Nick and Selena." Kevin said as the crowd got loud.

Nick walks out on stage and starts singing as the crowd goes wild.

**NICK-Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees**

****Selena comes out on the other side of the stage

**SELENA-But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be**

**NICK-You changed my whole life**

**SELENA- Don't know what your doing to me with your love**

**NICK- I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
**

**BOTH- Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**

**NICK- Super human  
**

**SELENA- Super human**

NICK- Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like i had it all along  
I can see tomorrow

**SELENA- But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free**

As they sing, they both start to move closer together

**BOTH- You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**

**NICK- Super human**

**Its not a bird  
Not a plane**

**BOTH- Its my heart and its gonna go away**

****They both meet in the middle and as they are singing, they are also looking into each others eyes.

**BOTH- Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**

**NICK- Super human**

Nick and Selena both end looking into each others eyes and smiling as the crowd goes wild. They both bow and run off the stage as Kevin comes out.

"Way to go guys; give it up for Nick and Selena." Kevin said as the crowd went wild.

"Alright now give it up for Demi and Joe." Kevin said as he ran off and the music started to play, when Demi walked out.

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know**

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you

****The crowd gets loud when they see Joe walk out.

**JOE- I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

****They both start to move closer together on the stage.

**DEMI- This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

**JOE- You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
**

**DEMI- This is me**

**JOE- You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing**

**BOTH- Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me **

Both Joe and Demi end and bow as they run off stage and Kevin runs back on.

"Alright give it up for Joe and Demi." Kevin said as everyone started to cheer.

"Alright now give it up for Zac and Vanessa." Kevin said as the music started to play.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

****The crowd went wild when they saw Vanessa walk out.

**VANESSA- If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**

****Zac walks out as everyone goes crazy.

**ZAC- I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

VANESSA- So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

**BOTH- Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

They both start to move closer together while keeping their eyes on each other.

**ZAC- I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
**

**VANESSA- But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

VANESSA- So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

**BOTH- Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

****As they get closer the crowd starts to go crazy while all Zanessa could do was look at each other.

**BOTH- No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air 

****They end with smiles on their faces as the wave to their fans and run off stage. "Give it up again for Zac and Vanessa." Kevin said as everyone cheered.

"Alright now give it up for our girl power performance; Demi and Selena." Kevin said as the crowd got loud.

**BOTH-**** Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
**

**SELENA-**** You come from here, I come from there  
**

**DEMI-**** You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere**

**SELENA- We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)**

**DEMI- Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
**

**SELENA- Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak**

**DEMI- But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)**

**SELENA- It may seem clichÃ for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
**

**DEMI- And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!**

**BOTH-'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary**

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

DEMI- I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me

**SELENA- When we write the same song in a different key  
**

**BOTH- It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)**

**SELENA- It may seem clicha for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)  
**

**DEMI- And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!**

BOTH-'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

SELENA-'Cause we're one and the same

**DEMI-We're anything but ordinary**

**SELENA-One and the same**

**DEMI-We're so good, more than momentary!**

**SELENA-'Cause we're one**

**DEMI-(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)**

**SELENA-'Cause we're one  
**

**DEMI-(I think we're almost legendary)**

**We're anything but ordinary!  
**

**BOTH- You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!**

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

Both Demi and Selena finish in a pose as the crowd goes wild.

"Thank you girls." Kevin said as the crowd cheers.

The gang finishes up the rest of the concert and when they finish the crowd goes wild.

"Thank you guys for coming out. We love you." Kevin said as he and the rest of the gang bows and runs off of the stage.

"You kids did great." Jack said as he patted his son on the back.

"Thanks dad." Zac said smiling at his dad.

"I love that we were all on tour together and everything, but I'm happy that it's over." Miley said as the others all laughed.

**Well there is the last of the concert chapters. Please Review **


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks have gone by and the gang was all back at home. Zac and Vanessa still had a lot to do for the wedding and with their families help they were half way done. Everyone else was still working on their shows, movies and albums but for Joe he was doing working on something else. The gang was all at Zac and Vanessa house hanging out.

"Hey babe; we'll be back later." Vanessa said as her and the girls walked down the stairs.

"Okay where are you guys going?" Zac asked his fiancée.

"To the mall to look at some dresses for the wedding." Vanessa said as she kissed.

"Okay have fun." Zac said after they pulled back.

"Hey; have you guys seen Joe?" Demi asked seeing as she didn't see her boyfriend with the others.

"Um we don't know." Kevin said with a shrug.

"He's around here somewhere." Nick said as the Demi nodded and the girls all left.

"Hey V what do you think about this one?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"Nah the colors are going to be white and blue." Vanessa said as she finished looking for a dress.

"Oh you're doing your favorite color aren't you?" Miley asked her pretend big sister.

"Yeah." Vanessa said with a smile.

"More like the color of Zac's eyes." Selena said as the girls all laughed and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

The girls had finished looking for their dresses and after 2 hours they had finally found ones. Vanessa got a beautiful white dress with a tiara to it and the girls; since they were the bridesmaids they all got blue dress that also had tiara's to it.

"Hey girls how about we go get something to eat now because I'm starving." Miley said as the girls all laughed.

"What?" Miley said as she looked at them confused.

"Miles you sound just like the guys." Taylor said as Miley's eyes got wide.

"OMG I have got to stop hanging around them." Miley said as the girls laughed.

"Okay let's just go get something to eat." Vanessa said as the girls walked out of the store.

When they walked out of the store Selena had stopped because she saw something that she prayed wasn't true.

"Tay, do you see what I see." Selena whispered to Taylor as she pointed over in the direction.

"Oh God no." Taylor said as her eyes got wide.

"V, Miley we have got to get Demi out of her." Taylor said to the girls while Demi was signing an autograph.

"Why?" The two girls said as Selena pointed over to two figures and the girls jaws dropped.

"Um Demi how about we go the other way?" Miley said as Demi looked at her confused.

"Why we always go this way?" Demi asked her best friend.

"Well because too many fans are over there." Taylor told her little sister as they tried to take her the other way with her seeing the figures but it was too late.

"Is that Joe." Demi said as she looked over to the place where the girls were trying to avoid her from looking.

"Demi.." Selena said but before she could finish Demi had already walked to that direction.

"Hey babe." Demi had said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"DEMI!" Joe had said as he pulled back from a kiss.

"Um wh-what are you doing here?" Joe had said as he tried to play it cool.

"Oh you know, helping Vanessa with the wedding and thinking that my perfect boyfriend was with his friends, but instead I find him making out with some bitch." Demi said as she glared at Joe and Camille Bell who happened to be the girl he was kissing.

"Boyfriend? Joey what is she talking about you said you broke up with her." Camille said as Joe laughed nervously.

"Joey? Broke up with her; What is she talking about Joe?" Demi asked Joe who was breaking a sweat.

"Baby look she is lying." Joe said as he tried to walk up to her but she moved back.

"No stay the hell away from me. "You've been cheating on me with this bitch." Demi said as Camille glared at her.

"Please he told me he dumped your sorry ass." Camille said with a glare.

"You know what if you want him you can have him." Demi said as she looked at Joe with tears in her eyes and ran off.

"Demi wait!" Joe said as he tried to run after her but the girls stopped him.

"Way to go Joe." Taylor said as the girls glared at him and ran off for Demi.

"I know man that was totally a foul." Kevin said as the guys were watching a basketball game before a crying Demi ran in and went to her brother.

"Demi? What happened?" Zac said as he hugged his crying sister and the girls all walked in.

"Demi there you are." Vanessa said as they all ran in the house.

"What happened to her?" Nick said as he looked at the girls but before they could answer; Joe walked in.

"Demi it wasn't what it looked like." Joe said as he tried to hug her.

"NO I told you to stay the hell away from me." Demi said as the guys all looked confused.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me. Was I not good enough for you?" Demi said as she cried and the guys all looked at Joe shocked.

"Demi I" Joe said but was cut off.

"You know what I don't care we are through don't ever talk to me again. Stay the hell away from me and go with your new girlfriend." Demi said as she ran up the stairs crying.

"Demi wait." Joe said as he tried to run after her but his brothers caught him.

"Way to go asshole." Selena said as she ran after her best friend.

"Zac look I" Joe said but before he could finish Zac had punched him.

"Zac!" Vanessa said as Kevin and Nick held him.

"I told you that if you broke her heat I was going to kill you." Zac said as his eyes changed to a dark blue which meant that he was going to beat the hell out of Joe.

"Dude I didn't mean to." Joe said as he touched his bloody nose.

"The hell if you didn't. I swear to God you better hope she is okay." Zac said as he started to move closer to him but Vanessa stopped him.

"Babe calm down beating Joe isn't going to help Demi." Vanessa said as Zac looked at her which made him calm down.

"Okay, okay I'm calm." Zac said as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's go check on her." Vanessa said as she took him upstairs and the girls all followed.

"Bros you got to believe me." Joe said as he looked at his brothers.

"I knew it was something up with you I just didn't think that you were cheating on Demi." Nick said as he went upstairs.

"Kevin." Joe said but all his brother did was shake his head and followed the others.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"How's she doing?" Zac asked his sister as Taylor and Vanessa came downstairs.

"Not good she's still crying." Taylor said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah Miley and Selena are trying everything to make her stop but she won't." Vanessa said as she sat by Zac.

"Joe better not let me find him or else." Zac said as he got angry.

"Or else nothing. I know you are mad; so am I but you are not going to kill Joe. You or Taylor." Vanessa said as she looked at the two.

"Yeah V is right. Beating my brother is only going to make it worse not that I don't want to beat him either." Kevin said as they all laughed.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Miley said as her and Selena came downstairs.

"Nothing, how is Demi." Nick said as Selena sat by him.

"She finally got to sleep after crying for hours." Selena said as Miley agreed.

"Okay well you guys can go home if you want. Demi can stay in our guest room for the night." Zac said as the guys all said their goodbyes and they all left.

"Babe what are we going to do?" Vanessa said as her and Zac got into their bed after checking on Demi.

"I don't know but for know let's just keep Joe out of Demi's thought." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa's hair.

"Yeah let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Vanessa said Zac agreed and they both went to sleep.

The next day Zanessa was downstairs making breakfast when Demi came down.

"Hey guys." Demi said as she sat down at the table.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" Vanessa asked her as she sat by her at the table.

"No but thanks for letting me stay her last night." Demi said as she did a small smile.

"No problem sis you're always welcome here." Zac said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks but I'm going to stay with Miley for a while." Demi said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah plus you guys have to finish getting ready for the wedding." Demi said as the two agreed.

"Okay but remember that we are always her." Zac told his little sister.

"Thanks Zac and I know." Demi said as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Okay so how about after breakfast I call the girls and we go shopping." Vanessa said as Demi smiled and agreed.

Later that day the girls were all out shopping and the guys where all at Zac's house when the doorbell rang.

"What do you want?" Zac said as he opened the door to find Joe.

"Zac I know you're still mad but you have got to let me talk to Demi." Joe said as Zac glared at him.

"Why should he after what you did." Nick said as him and Kevin walked to the door.

"Come on guys please." Joe said begging them.

"No Joe and if you know what's good for you; you'll leave Demi alone." Zac said as Joe glared at them.

"Fine be that way but I will talk to Demi." Joe said.

"Don't you think you've put her through enough?" Kevin said as he looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"You know I would expect this form Zac and Taylor but not you two and Miley." Joe said as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah well we though you would be faithful to my sister but we don't always get what we want." Zac said as he closed the door on Joe.

**Looks like Demi found out. What is going to happen next and is Demi going to be okay? Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

For the past couple of weeks Demi has slowly been getting over Joe. With the help of the gang they have kept him away from her and with that it has helped her a lot. Right now her and Miley were at Miley's house watching Hannah Montana on the couch.

"Man I can't believe you actually had to do that." Demi said as she laughed.

"You; I still can't believe I did it." Miley said as she laughed when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Miley said as she got up to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" Miley said as she glared at the person at the door.

"I need to talk to Demi." Joe said as he tried to get in the door.

"Well she's not here." Miley said as she blocked the door.

"Her car is out front I know she is here." Joe said as he looked at her harshly. Before Miley could say anything back she was cut off.

"It's okay Miles." Demi said as she came to the door.

"Are you sure?" Miley said as she looked at her best friend.

"Yeah go; I'll be okay." Demi said with a small smile as Miley looked at her and then left.

"Okay Joe you have 3 minutes so get talking." Demi said as she closed the door so Miley couldn't here them.

"Demi look I'm so sorry. I know I was an idiot but I really need you back. I love you more than anything in the world and you know that." Joe said as he looked at her.

"Look Joe I can't do it. I can't take you back after what you did. I mean I loved you with all my heart. I mean when I saw you kissing her, my heart stopped. After that I promised myself that I wasn't going to get hurt again." Demi said as a tear came down her face.

"But.."

"No Joe I can't just please realize that this is it for us." Demi said as she looked Joe in the eye.

"So this is it." Joe said as Demi nodded.

"Okay well if that's how you want it. Hopefully we could still be friends." Joe said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Demi said with a smile as Joe kissed her on the cheek and left.

As Demi watched Joe's car leave she sighed knowing that she made the right chose and turned around to open the door for Miley to fall against the ground.

"Miley!" Demi said as she looked at her friend.

"What you closed the door and I wanted to hear." Miley said as Demi laughed and helped her up.

"So are you okay." Miley said as she looked at her friend concerned.

"Yeah I am." Demi said as she and Miley hugged.

"Now lets go back in because I think my show is up next." Demi said as the two girls laughed and went back into the house.

**AT ZANESSA'S HOUSE**

"Remind me again why we are here." Nick said as he sat next to Zac on a couch as Vanessa and Selena were looking at wedding books.

"Because V needed a girl's help so she called her sister and I didn't want to be here with two girls alone." Zac said as Nick looked at him.

"Aren't you suppose to help with all this stuff?" Nick asked his friend.

"That's what I said." Vanessa said as Nelena laughed and Zac glared at them.

"Thanks babe." Zac said as Vanessa smiled at him.

"Okay Ness how about this." Selena said as she showed her something in the book.

"Oh that is pretty; I could wear that and all the other girls wear another one but something like it." Vanessa said as Selena agreed.

"Hey did you guys decide a date yet?" Selena asked her sister.

"Yeah we decided on May 15th." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Why that day?" Nick asked them.

"It's the day I told V that I loved her." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa and she smiled.

"Aw that's cute." Selena said as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Thanks dude now I'm going to have to do something to top you." Nick said as Zac smirked.

"No problem even though I doubt you can." Zac said as him and the girls laughed and Nick glared.

"Ha, Ha very funny." Nick said as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Vanessa said as she got up and went to open the door to soon find her jaw on the ground.

"Dad?" Vanessa said as she looked at the man she hasn't seen in years.

"Hey baby girl." Justin Hudgens said as he smiled at his oldest daughter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vanessa said as she looked at him still not believing her eyes.

"I came to see you and your sister." Justin said with a smile.

"Ness Zac said what are you yelling for?" Selena said but once she saw who was at the door her jaw dropped.

"Hey sweetie." Justin said as he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Selena said in the same tone as her sister.

"I came to see you two." Justin said but before the girls could say something the guys came out.

"Babe are you okay." Zac said as him and Nick walked to the door.

"Well if it isn't little Zac and Nick." Justin said with a smirk.

"MR. HUDGENS!" Both guys said as they looked at him.

"Yes it's me, now can I please come in before you guys ask anymore questions." Justin said as Vanessa let him in.

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" Vanessa said angry.

"I told you I wanted to see you two." Justin said looking at them.

"You expect us to believe after all these years now you wanted to see us." Selena said as she looked at her father.

"Yes." Justin said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right; dad the last time I saw you I was 5 now you want to see me. How did you find us anyway?" Vanessa said.

"Well your not that hard to find; you two are really famous plus I went to your concert last month." Justin said as they all looked at him.

"You were at our concert." Nick said as he looked at him.

"Yes I took my sons." Justin said as Selena and Vanessa got angry.

"Wait so you are telling me that you have other kids." Vanessa said as she looked at him.

"Yes I have 3 sons actually." Justin said as once again all their jaws dropped.

"I have one that is V's age you two were born on the same day but you are 5 hours older, one that is Selena's age but only a day older and one that is two years younger." Justin said.

"So what you went to mom that the other lady, stayed with her back to mom and then back to her." Vanessa said as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look sweetie I know you guys are upset." Justin said but was cut off.

"No dad we are way past that. I guess that is the reason why you left us. You always wanted sons and when you got them you left." Selena said in a smart tone.

"Hey don't take to me like that. I'm still your father."

"Like hell you are. You haven't been in my life since I was 3 you left 2 weeks before I turned 4." Selena said in the same tone.

"Yeah I mean Jack and Kevin were more of our father than you ever were." Vanessa said in the same tone.

"Yeah but as long as you girls have my name you are my daughters." Justin said as he got in the same tone.

"Well thank God I won't have it anymore in a couple of months." Vanessa said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting married in May." Vanessa said as her father's jaw dropped.

"To who?" "Me." Zac said as he came and put his arm around her.

"I should have known. I told your mother you two would end up together." Justin said as he glared at Zac.

"And I'm guessing that you are dating my other daughter." Justin said as he looked at Nick.

"Yep" Nick said with a smirk.

"I told you girl's mother but she didn't listen." Justin said as he shook his head.

"Well I guess it's a good reason she didn't" Selena said as she looked at him.

"Now if you would please leave seeing as we have stuff to do." Vanessa said as she looked at her father.

"Are you serious?" Justin said as he looked at his daughter.

"I truly think she is." Zac said as him and Nick looked at him.

"Okay but I will be back." Justin said as he left and Zac and Nick followed.

"You know I never really liked you two." Justin said as he looked at them.

"You know I find that hard to believe because the last time you saw us we were 5 and 4." Nick said as he smirked at him.

"Then again he did run out on his daughters." Zac said as he smirked.

"Now bye." They both said as Zac closed the door and they went back into the living room to find the girls.

"You girls okay?" Nick said as Selena sat on his lap and Vanessa did the same to Zac.

"Yeah we were just shocked to see him." Selena said as Vanessa agreed.

"Trust me so were we." Zac said.

"Okay so how about we finish up looking for thinks for the wedding." Zac said as Vanessa smiled and nodded.

"Thanks dude now I'm stuck here for another 2 hours." Nick said as the gang laughed.

**There you go let me know how it is.**


	11. Chapter 11

For the next 2 months the gang has been doing stuff for the wedding and for their music lives. Right now the girls were all at Miley's house while the guys were all at Kevin's house.

"Dude were are we going for this bachelor party again?" Zac said as he was getting ready.

As much as he didn't want a bachelor party the guys had got him to have one seeing as the girls were having one for Vanessa.

"We told you already we are going to the hottest club in L.A" Kevin said as he smiled.

"Once again where are we going? There a like a hundred hottest clubs in L.A." Zac said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry dude we chose the right one." Joe said as Zac looked at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Zac said as the guys laughed.

"Okay girls which club is it that you are talking me to." Vanessa said as she was getting ready for her party.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Miley said with a smirk.

"Come on girls." Vanessa said as she pouted looked at her friends.

"Don't worry sis just know that this is a party you are never going to forget." Selena said as she smirked at her older sister.

**WITH THE GUYS**

The guys had all just pulled up to Club Lava which is the 2nd most popular clubs in L.A and of course the guys had got the whole club rented out for Zac's party.

"Zac welcome to your last time as a free man." Nick said as they walked in for Zac to find all his friends at the party. Lucas Grabeel was the DJ with a lot of his other friends all hanging out (the party were a couple of weeks before the wedding. Didn't want them to have a hangover before the wedding.)

"Hey Zac what's up." Corbin said as he came up to Zac.

"Hey Corb." Zac said as they did a man hug.

"Dude you need to enjoy this party since it will be the only time you can do this stuff." Corbin said as the guys all started to laugh.

"Well now that the groom is here; LET'S PARTY!" Joe said as everyone cheered and started the party.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Okay Vanessa welcome to Club Wildcats a.k.a your bachelorette party." Taylor said as they walked into the club for Vanessa to see all of her friends and a lot of cute guys as bar tenders.

"Nessa!" Ashley Tisdale said as she ran up to her friend.

"Ash!" Vanessa said as they hugged each other.

"OMG I haven't seen you in 2 months." Vanessa said as she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah I know. Now that you're here I think it's time to get this party started!" Ashley said as everyone cheered and the music got turned up high.

Both parties were going on for about 5 hours. The girls getting the DJ to play all of Vanessa's songs along with ones that she was featured in and the same with Zac. Both were having a blast but the next part of the party was that they didn't know about was really going to make their night.

"Hey Zac we got another part of this party." Kevin said as he walked up to his friend.

"Okay what is it?" Zac said as he looked at them.

"Follow us." Nick said as they walked to the club across the street which happens to be Club Wildcat.

"Wow it looks like this party is already going on." Zac said as he looked at all the people in the club not knowing that it was his fiancée's party.

"Oh trust me it's going on." Joe said with a smirk.

"Hey Baby." Nick said as he came up behind Selena.

"Nick!" Selena said as she turned around and kissed him.

"Is everyone else here?" Selena said as Nick nodded.

"Good I thinks its time we get some live performance." Selena said with a smirk.

"Guys why do I have to sing?" Vanessa said as the girls were pulling her to the stage.

"Because it's your party and you are going to sing." Taylor said as she smiled at her.

"Okay fine." Vanessa said as she went backstage.

"Phase 1 completed." Demi said as the girls looked over to Kevin and nodded.

"Hey Zac I think someone is going to sing. Let's go up closer." Kevin said as Zac looked at him confused but followed.

"**Okay guys we have a very special singer tonight. Since it's her party make some noise for VANESSA HUDGENS!" **

"VANESSA!" Zac said as Vanessa came up on stage and the music started.

**Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers on  
**

**We're goin' dancin' all night long  
I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me  
See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home**

So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?

Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats...  
We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah, Cause

Demi, Taylor, Miley and Selena all come out on stage and follow the same moves Vanessa did in the video.

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]**

All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night

So now they're closing, Close it up,  
Shut it down, go home now  
But this far from the end, Second round, Ding,  
It's about to begin  
Cause I got comfortable full  
Where the weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
Just need some hand clap  
And the beatbox, and it's all right

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]**

Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!

When the sun goes down, Oh we wake up  
I got no sleep. Ha! No need  
No problem staying awake  
When the beat is like an earthquake

We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable  
Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive

Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]

Put your sneakers on... Let's go all night long...

Everyone started to clap and cheer as Vanessa bowed and her and the girls got off the stage. As Vanessa came off the stage the guys all went over to where the girls were.

"Hey babe." Zac said as Vanessa turned around in shocked.

" Zac? What are you doing her?" Vanessa asked him as she looked at him confused.

"That's what I want to know." Zac said as he looked at her.

"The girls brought me here for my party." Vanessa said.

"Well the guys brought me here." Zac said as both of them looked at each other and then their friends to see them smirking.

"You guys did this didn't you?" Vanessa said as they all nodded.

"We wanted to let you guys have one without each other and then one together." Demi said as Zac and Vanessa smiled at each other.

"Thanks guys." They both said as Zac hugged Vanessa.

"Okay now we can really get this party started." Miley said as everyone laughed.

For the rest of the night the gang party like they never party before. They danced, sang, did body shots which was much pleasure to the guys and more. The next day everyone was at Zanessa's house and were all sound asleep until…..POW!

"Ow what the hell bro?" Joe said as he was knocked on the ground by Kevin.

"Dude its 8:00 in the morning and you're up playing guitar hero while the rest of us have hangover." Kevin said as him along with Zac and Nick glared at him.

"What I wanted to play."

"AT 8:00 IN THE DAMN MORNING!" Nick said looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"Dude what part of getting home at 3:00 in the morning and we all have hangovers didn't you get?" Zac said as he looked at him.

"Hey it's not my fault you guys drank so much and get the hell off of me." Joe said as he pushed Kevin off of him and got up off the floor.

"You drank the same as us." Nick said as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah but after 3 months I'm use to it." Joe said as they all looked at him.

"Oh right after that breakup with my sister you stayed at the bar." Zac said as Joe glared at him.

"OMG would you idiots please shut up!" Taylor said as he and the girls came down the stairs sitting on the couch.

"Aw did someone wake you girls up." Joe said as the girls all throw a pillow at him.

"Yeah the hell is up at 8:00 playing guitar hero?" Vanessa said as she laid her head on Zac's chest.

"Someone who doesn't have a hangover." Joe said with a smirk.

"It is way too early to even argue with you." Miley said as she looked at her brother who stuck his tongue out.

"Next time we have a party like that everyone but Joe is staying in the house." Taylor said as everyone laughed.

**There you guys go. Please review. I'm going to update some of my other stories soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

The day was May 15th; the day of Zac Efron's and Vanessa Hudgen's wedding or as everyone in Hollywood says the wedding of the century. Vanessa was at the hotel getting ready with the girls while Zac was at the house getting ready with the guys.

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Selena said to her sister.

"I know I can't either and I'm the one getting married." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Yeah what I can't get through is that it's my brother you are marring." Demi said as Taylor agreed as the girls laughed.

"Hey what can I say he's hot." Vanessa said as she shrugged.

"Eww V, come on that's my little brother." Taylor said.

"Hey leave her alone. I think they are cute together." Miley said as she smiled at Vanessa.

"Thanks Mil." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Yeah well you didn't have to see them make out at your house." Demi said as she rolled her eyes.

"No but I did have to see you and Joe along with Selena and Nick." Miley said as Demi rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Selena said as everyone laughed.

**With Zac and the guys**

**Zac's POV**

Man I couldn't believe that the day has finally came that I get to marry the girls of my dreams. The guys and I were getting ready seeing as the wedding was in 5 hours and we had to be at the church in 2.

"So you ready dude." Nick said as he fixed his tie.

"Yeah I just can't believe I'm getting married." I said as I smiled thinking about what was getting ready to happen in a couple of hours.

"Yeah well I can't believe you finally told her how you felt." Joe said as the guys laughed.

"Man whatever at least I kept my girl." I said with a smirk as Joe glared at me.

Even after what happened with my sister; Joe and I are still friends. I figured as long as my sister was good then I would be too.

"Ha, ha" Joe said as the guys laughed.

"Anyway I always knew you two would end up together." Kevin said as he patted me on the back.

"Thanks Kev." I said with a smile.

As I finished getting ready I thought about how this day became so important to me and Vanessa.

_Flashback_

"_Zac where are you taking me." Vanessa said as she giggled at her boyfriend._

"_Come down well be there in a minute." Zac said with a smile._

"_Okay now close your eyes." Zac said as he looked at her._

"_Why?" Vanessa said as she looked confused._

"_Just do it. For me." Zac said as he smiled at her. _

"_Fine but if I get hurt you're dead." Vanessa said as she closed her eyes. _

"_Never babe." Zac said as he kissed her on the cheek_

_. "Okay now open your eyes." Zac said as he hugged her from the back._

"_OMG." Vanessa said as she opened her eyes. _

"_You like it?" Zac said as he bit his bottom lip. _

"_No. I love it." Vanessa said as she kissed him._

_Zac had brought her to the beach where candles where everywhere which lead up to a little place where they can sit and watch the sunset._

"_Thank you." Vanessa said as they pulled back._

"_You are very much welcome." Zac said with a smile._

_After they kissed again Zac lead her to the chairs he had sat up and they both set down to watch the sunset. Throughout the sunset though Vanessa had moved to go sit on Zac's lap which he liked. _

"_This is beautiful thank you." Vanessa said as she kissed him._

"_You're welcome but it's not as beautiful as you." Zac said as he kissed her nose and then connect their foreheads._

"_Vanessa I Love you." Zac said as he looked at her in the eyes. _

"_I love you too Zac." Vanessa said with a smile as they kissed each other._

_End of Flashback_

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Corbin call me.

"Yo Zac let's go before you're late for your own wedding." Corbin said as he laughed and I grabbed my jacket on the way to marry my girl.

As I got to the church I saw all our family and friends there and I couldn't be any more happy. Soon it was time for the wedding to start and I got in my place with Kevin beside me since he was my best man. As the music started I smiled as I saw both our parents walk down and then our wedding party. The flower girl and ring carrier who were Vanessa's and I little cousins, Joe and Demi, then Ashley and Corbin, Selena and Nick and then my sis Taylor who was Vanessa's maid of honor. Then the moment finally came as I heard the music play telling everyone that the bride was ready. As the door opened my heart stopped as I saw the love of my life come down the aisle with her father looking beautiful. When she got closer I smiled and took her hand as her father kissed her on the cheek. The wedding was going great and I loved Vanessa's vows which almost made me cry and I said almost. I mean come on I wasn't going to cry even if it is my wedding. Anyway it was time for my vows and I just hoped Vanessa liked them.

"Vanessa you are the most important think that has every happened to me. All I ever do is think about us and how my love for you has grown over the years. When I told you that I loved you and you said it back I was the happiest man alive. You have always been the girl for me and will always be. I love you and will always love you." I said as I wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

After we said our I do's the thing that I was dying to hear finally happened.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said as I turned and kiss my now wife with the most passions kiss ever.

**End of Zac's POV**

"Ladies and Gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Zac Efron." The priest said as the both smiled and everyone clapped. When they got to their wedding party everyone was happy to see the newly weds.

"Congrats guys." Taylor said as she hugged her new sister in law.

"Thanks sis." Zac said as he hugged her.

"Now you're stuck with him Vanessa." Demi said as the girls laughed.

"Ha very funny." Zac said as he pouted.

"Aw you know I love you babe." Vanessa said as she kissed her husband.

"Ok now ladies and gentleman it's time for the Mr. and Mrs. Efron to have their first dance as a married couple." Kevin said as they smiled.

"May I have this dance." Zac said as he smiled at his wife.

"Yes you may." Vanessa said as she took his hand.

Both went to the middle of the floor as they danced to This I promise you by Nysnc.

"I love you Vanessa." Zac said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you too Zac." Vanessa said as she looked at him before they kissed each other. One of the many that they will share.

**There you guys go. Hope you liked the wedding. One more part and then it's over ****.**


	13. Chapter 13

2 Years Later

"Hey babe." Zac said as he came into the kitchen of his mansion and kissed his wife.

"Hey." Vanessa said once they pulled back.

"And how is my little buddy today." Zac said as he picked up his 9 month old son.

Yep that's right a couple of months after they got married; Vanessa found out that she was pregnant and once she told Zac he was excited. They soon told their families who all became happy including Selena, Taylor and Demi seeing as they were all going to be aunties. So nine months later on August 12 they were given a heath and handsome son that Zanessa named Dylan Alexander Efron.

"Dada." Dylan said as Zac tickled him which made Dylan laughed.

"I still can't believe we made him." Vanessa said as she hugged her husband from the back.

"Yeah neither can I all I know is that I'm happy that I made him with you." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa with a smile.

Zanessa and Dylan stayed at their house all day just having a family day seeing as they were Hollywood's new most famous family they wanted to stay away form all the paps; when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Zac said as he passed Dylan to Vanessa.

"Hey guys." Zac said as he opened the door to find the gang there.

"Hey Bro." Taylor said as she hugged him.

"Okay now where is my nephew and sister –in-law." Taylor said after she hugged him.

"Living room." Zac said as he let them all in and the girls ran to go get Vanessa.

"What's up with them?" Zac said as he looked at the guys.

"It's Taylor, Selena, Miley and Demi; you never know." Kevin said as the guys laughed.

"Hey guys." Vanessa said as she smiled at the girls.

"Hey V." They all said as they hugged her.

"And how is my favorite nephew." Selena said as she picked Dylan up.

"Sel he's your only nephew." Vanessa said as the guys laughed.

"Oh hush." Selena said as she glared at the guys.

"Anyway V; Selena and I have some great news." Taylor said as she smiled big at Vanessa.

"Okay what is it?" Vanessa said as she sat on the couch next to Zac.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Taylor and Selena said as they started to scream and jump up and down.

"OMG that's great." Vanessa said as she joined the girls.

"Way to Nick." Zac said as he patted Nick on the back.

"Thanks Zac." Nick said as he went to go hug Selena.

"OMG my lil sis is getting married." Vanessa said as hugged them both.

"Okay well now that Zac and Vanessa know can we please see the rings." Miley said looking at Taylor and Selena.

"Sure." They both said as they showed the ring.

"Wow who would have known that Nick had taste. I mean I knew Taylor did but Nick." Demi said as they all laughed and Nick glared at her.

"Ha Ha I know how to find jewelry for my girl okay." Nick said as Demi stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah well no one still beat my girl's ring." Zac said as the guys rolled their eyes.

"Whatever dude just because you spent a trillion dollars on V's ring." Kevin said as the girls all laughed.

"Anyway it looks like Miley is finally going to get that sister that she always wanted." Demi said as Selena and Miley smiled at each other.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS!" They both said as they started to jump up and down.

"Ugh wait to go Nick now I have another little sister to annoy the crap out of me." Joe said as the girls stuck their tongues out at him while the gang laughed.

"See son; this is your crazy family." Zac said as he picked up his son who was looking at his uncle and aunts.

"Yeah but we couldn't have asked for better uncle and aunts for him." Vanessa said as she kissed Dylan on the forehead and then kissed Zac.

**There you guys have it. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking about writing a third part to this story so bare with me.**


End file.
